Timeline
This is a timeline regarding the Radioactive Uber Clan, how they came to be, and their conflicts. This is a large task so it'll be built as time goes Birth of Popeye During July 9th, 1901, a couple, Mark Popeye and Rebecca Popeye saw that their child, Popeye The Sailor was born. They loved him and took care of him. Popeye went to school at Greenstay Elementary. He was friends with Bluto, who taught him the way of life and how a hero is. This'll become important later in his life. Popeye however got into a bad car crash that left him with a nasty scar on his head forever. Later on the Popeye family moved to Port Valor. He met Jafar at Port Valor too, who soon became his best friend. Mr. Jap The year Popeye hit 11 is the day his life was changed forever. Popeye came home from school and saw his entire neighborhood was being attacked by Mr. Jap. Popeye tried to look for his parents until he saw Mark and Rebecca dead by Mr. Jap's feet. Scared, Popeye ran as fast he could away from the carnage. The police found the young Popeye crying, covered in his parents blood and told the story. They took him in and calmed him down. Popeye soon lived in an orphanage for other kids and had to be consoled by Jafar who felt bad about the incident. On that day however, Popeye swore revenge. He learned many types of martial arts and fighting styles as well as magic so he can face against the evil Mr. Jap. Formation of the RUC A few years after Popeye swore revenge against the evil Mr. Jap, Popeye was investigating Mr. Japs evil fortress. Mr. Jap was slaughtering innocent children and putting their heads on a pike while speaking in Satanic tongue. Mr. Japs army of military trained Jappernites(The name of the soldiers Mr. Jap commands) were kidnapping people and imprisoning them. Popeye knew that even with his training he is outnumbered. He needed some people to help him go by his side and stop the evil menace. Popeye talked to his childhood friend Jafar to help him join in. However both of them needed more people. Eventually Popeye and Jafar met a wizard named Merlin the Wizard. Mr. Jap has been destroying his forest home and Merlin wanted to stop Mr. Japs evil forces from hurting more people. The three began to look for more people until they came across a chocolate loving vampire named Count Chocula. Mr. Jap was being racist to vampires like him and wanted to do something about it. Popeye, Jafar, Merlin, and Count Chocula now were ready to attack Mr. Japs evil army but they needed a name. Popeye heard of stories of the legendary Waldo and the Toxic Clan and Popeye the Sailor wanted to think of a name that sounded similar but more original of this new heroic team. Thus the Radioactive Uber Clan was born. Attack against Mr. Jap On the day that will be known as "Bloody Sunday", Popeye and the rest of the newly formed Radioactive Uber Clan are now watching over Mr. Japs fortress. The RUC began to hide in the shadows to break into the fortress and when they did they saw Mr. Jap and his heavily armored soldiers. When Mr. Jap and his men turned around the RUC attacked. Jafar managed to turn one of the armored knights into a snake and held onto it. Count Chocula bit into one of the Armored Knights necks and drained them of their blood. Merlin shot three explosive spells at two knights and they blew up into guts and blood. Popeye managed to charge through the armored knights and dismembered them. The RUC fought more and more Armored Knights when Mr. Jap was running away. Realizing how cowardly he really is, Popeye chased after Mr. Jap. The two of them were on top of the roof of the fortress. Mr. Jap turned around and realizing there is no other choice, attacked the Sailor. The two of them were fighting and covered in their own blood. After a long fight Popeye knocked Mr. Jap out with one punch to the face. The many year struggle against the evil Mr. Jap was over. So ends the Mr. Jap Arc. Life after Mr. Jap After Mr. Jap was thrown into RUC prison to face for the evil charges he did for life, Popeye began to look for a place for the Radioactive Uber Clan to call home. Jafar however, pointed out that there was an evil King known as the Blood King who was into many criminal activities. The RUC invaded the Blood Kings castle and killed his Blood Demon Knights. After a long and hard battle, The Blood King fell. The RUC began to take the Blood Kings castle and moved the RUC Prison to the dungeon there. After this the RUC decided to look for new members. From then on they recruited Fat Albert, Daffy Duck, Felix the Cat, Dr. Zitbag, Ruben's Nuts, Noid, Garfield, and Pink Panther in a long time span. The RUC began to get their name known in the world. However, the RUC knew of evil demons that will come in the near future... Gypsy's prophecy When Popeye was visiting Sandillage after a long, hard day of stopping criminals. While walking Popeye saw a gypsy named Madame Gulag. The elderly woman was paying very high prices for her fortunes(Anywhere between 100 dollars to a million dollars). Popeye managed to pay $10,000 for a definite fortune. It took many long, painstaking hours but Madam Gulag finally got a fortune for the Sailor. She said that Popeye will lead a successful life IF he changes one major thing in his life. Not knowing what she meant, Popeye asked her. Before getting an answer, a bunch of terrorists kidnapped Madam Gulag in front of his eyes. To this day, Popeye still wonders what she meant by "changing one thing in his life". Tupak Shakur Four years after the defeat of Mr. Jap, the Radioactive Uber Clan was going strong. Popeye was talking with the peaceful Neo-Jewish people when traveling in Blue Canada when one day, a nuke was dropped onto Blue Canada, slaughtering 75% of the Neo-Jewish population. Surviving the explosion, Popeye saw the criminal who did this heinous action: It was Tupac Shakur, American Rapper turned into a genocidal maniac. Popeye used his Spinach to give him increased speed, power, and intelligence and attacked the evil man. However, Tupac got the upper hand and knocked Popeye out in one punch. Popeye woke up in the hospital with Felix by his side. Felix told Popeye that the Neo-Jewish population is being wiped out by Tupac and his evil army. Popeye got up form his injuries and told the RUC that Interwar2 is starting. Due to this, the RUC went to war with the evil Tupac Shakur. They battled in many places all around the world. Neither side would give up. The battle ended up going to the final battlezone: On top of a volcano. Daffy's Sacrifice The RUC cornered Tupac Shakur by the volcano. Popeye, Daffy, Albert, and other RUC members began to battle the evil man. Tupac threw Albert off the Volcano and he rolled off and he punched Felix in the face. Tupac also knocked Jafar to the ground. Seeing the RUC being beaten by Tupac, Popeye charged after the evil Rapper Genocidal Maniac. The two battled but Tupac barely won. Their battle is causing the volcano to erupt too. Realizing there was no other option, Daffy grabbed Tupac and threw himself into the volcano. Daffy Duck sacrificed himself for the RUC. A funeral was held by Popeye who broke down crying, realizing he lost a great friend. This ends the Second Arc. Life after Tupak Shakur Life was relatively peaceful after the demise of Tupac Shakur. The Radioactive Uber Clan managed to get the rest of the members in the RUC including the Street Sharks, Powerpuff girls, Jabberjaw, Peter Griffin, Alf, and Cyril Sneer. The RUC was getting bigger and stronger by the day and everyone was beginning to know their names. Felix the Cat was promoted to assassin after the Tupac Shakur incident. Every member of the RUC was doing their job well in the Clan. However, as years went by Popeye and the rest of the Radioactive Uber Clan will face a new menace: Demons. Mikennemonic During their time as heroes, the RUC realized the Demon population has been increasing. Popeye has been looking into why the demons has been increasing in volumes. While this was going on, Fat Albert was in this mysterious building and watching people in there out of boredom. Albert however saw the truth later on: The Demon Universal God, Mikennemonic was plotting with the evil demon Bern to have a Blood Orgy to summon Demi-Satan and plunge the world into Darkness. When he realized this however, the demons chased him out. Albert began to warn the RUC of this terrible menace. Shocked, Popeye concluded that the surge in demon population is from Mikes attempts with Bern to have a Blood Orgy. And thus, the RUC's greatest foe: Mikennemonic and his evil army have appeared. They are still fighting to this day. Conflict against Mikennemonic During the many struggles against Mike, Jabberjaw realized that Mike destroyed two other multiverses that resulted in the death's of the RUC in those universes. Jabberjaw told the rest of the RUC that this sick, twisted fate will not be repeated again. There have been many struggles against Mike and his evil army. Evil demon Hatter kidnapped Eddie Murphy and made him her hostage. Popeye saved Eddie Murphy and defeated Hatter but unfortunately she survived. During all this however, Ruben's Nuts and Dr. Zitbag had to take a Jet Plane to fight the evil Alien-Demon Glackenburgen from flooding New York City. While this was going on, Felix the cat was battling the evil demon Soviet Steve on Mount Chiliad from turning people into Commie Zombies while he tried to rape and impregnant children. Later on, Spotxspott was hypnotizing a group of children to kamikaze in the name of Mike's Evil Army and he ate up the childrens remains. These are just some of the many evil deeds and the many battles that is going on between the RUC and Mike's Evil Army. Conflicts during Mikennemonic While the RUC were fighting against the evil Mikennemonic, other evil forces showed up. First up was known terrorist, Nostalgia Critic who blew up subways in Tokyo, Japan in the name of "The Red God" and began to assault Felix the cat. Osama Bin Critic told the world he wants to watch the world burn so people will go and worship the Red God. The RUC fought against him numerous times afterwards and took out many of his generals. Meanwhile the evil Tomato King declared war on the world and began to devour people. He began to control vegetables and forced them to eat innocent human beings. Afterwards, Mama Albert showed up in Alberts life again and tried to kill the RUC out of revenge. Even Popeye is afraid of her. Another evil being known as Negative Albert was created by Bern to make Albert look like a horrible person and to feed off negative life force. He wants to create the Negative Uber Clan to erase the RUC from existence. These are some of the major enemies the RUC have faced. Future There are two scenarios on what the future will bring: Future #1: The RUC defeats Mikes evil force and himself in a showdown. Afterwards they try to repair the world by creating a One World Government designed around peace and harmony. Popeye and some other RUC members would take over several countries. Popeye would try his best to become immortal through cybernetics so he can see how the future unfolds with his good will and heroism as well as make sure he is always there in case the world is in danger again. Or a more bleak scenario. Future #2: The RUC is defeated and the world is plunged into darkness through a blood orgy. Humanity gets wiped out with the exception of a small handful of people who will be used as sex slaves and demons reign supreme knowing they killed the world. Future #1 is the most likely scenario since the RUC is working hard but there is always a chance Future #2 will happen and humanity will be wiped out. The RUC is here to make sure the second scenario doesn't happen.Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Timeline